1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid discharge head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a representative example of a liquid discharge head for discharging a liquid, there is an ink-jet recording head for an ink-jet recording unit that discharges an ink to a recording medium to record an image. The ink-jet recording head generally includes ink flow paths, discharge energy generating elements disposed in a part of the flow paths, and fine ink discharge ports for discharging an ink by energy generated there.
A method of manufacturing a liquid discharge head applicable to an ink-jet recording head is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-205916. According to the method, after flow path walls of liquid were formed on a substrate equipped with energy generating elements, a resinous embedding member is coated between the flow path walls and on the flow path walls, and the embedding member is flattened by chemomechanical polishing (CMP). After that, on the flow path walls and embedding member, a resin for forming an orifice plate equipped with discharge ports is coated to form a resin layer, and discharge ports are provided in the resin layer.